


wondering

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is unlike anything i've done before but i'm tired and bored so here, this is me rewriting some of the lyrics to an already relatable song (wondering, from hsmtmts) to make it even more relatable :)
Kudos: 1





	wondering

Seems like every time I try I always fail  
Two roads diverge I never quite pick the right trail  
Is happiness really all that wrong?  
Is this where I'm supposed to be at all?  
I don't have the answers, not today  
It's like nothing makes the questions go away  
What I'd give to see  
If the grass was greener  
On the other side of all I've had and lost  
Would it be enough?  
Or would I still be wondering?  
If I could go back and change the past  
Be a little braver than I had  
And bet against the odds  
Would I still be lost?  
Even if I woke up in my dreams  
Would there still be something I'm missing?  
If I had everything  
Would it mean anything to me?

I've broke so many of the best things that I've had  
I said too much to ever take it back  
Scared I'll never find something as good  
I truly don't think that I ever could  
From the other side of all I've had and lost  
Would it be enough?  
Or would I still be wondering?  
Or would I still be wondering? Oh  
If I could go back and change the past  
Be a little braver than I had  
And bet against the odds  
Would I still be lost?  
Even if I woke up in my dreams  
Would there still be something I'm missing?  
If I had everything  
Would it mean anything?  
Maybe I should turn around and take the other road  
Or maybe I'm just looking for what I already know  
I'm just wondering  
If I could go back and change the past  
Be a little braver than I had  
And bet against the odds  
Would I still be lost?  
Even if I woke up in my dreams  
Would there still be something I'm missing?  
If I had everything  
Would it mean anything to me?  
Would it be enough?  
Or would I still be wondering?


End file.
